


Noel is angsty and cockwhipped in Paris

by guessgodthinksimabel



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest, Liam Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Oasis, Paris - Freeform, gcest, noel gallagher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessgodthinksimabel/pseuds/guessgodthinksimabel
Summary: "He was feeling tired and empty, but he stopped worrying about it; everything vanished away when he was with Liam. Everything seemed to be more fluid and natural, not necessarily easy, but more intuitive. He didn't need to think a lot, just do what Liam wanted to and everything would be alright, it was the consensus between them. They were better together and terrible separated. There was something magnetic between them."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Letsmakeittonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsmakeittonight/gifts).



> This is a translation of a fanfic that was first posted on Tumblr around 2011/2012, by the account Wonderwank. Later on, this fanfic was translated and posted on a Brazilian Slash Fanfic forum, by Dani. However, the Tumblr account which originally wrote this story was deleted and I couldn't find nor contact the girl, so I haven't got her authorisation to post this fanfic here. Anyway, if you know the girl or if you, Girl, are reading this, please, let me know if you authorise this translation to be posted here! 
> 
> This is the second translation done to this story – it was written in English, then translated to Portuguese, and translated to English again by me, so if any concept of the story was lost through this amount of translations, I'm sorry.
> 
> If you guys find any misspelling words or something like that, I ask you to forgive me and let me know down on the comments so I can fix it.
> 
> I'd like to thank María for her help on the translation and specially on DRAGGED issues. I'd like to dedicate this story (that is not even mine haha) to Mat, because, after all, I just translated this story so she could read it, so, here it is, honey, enjoy!
> 
> I made a few changes on the story as well, but I swear they were minor changes, and changes that I was sure that would improve the lecture.
> 
> I think that's all! Thank you for reading, have a good death while reading it. If you liked it, please, let me know, so I can do more translations like this one! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did translating it!
> 
> Cheers!

Public transports usually bring a strange anonymity feeling – strange only if you are famous and totally common if you’re not – and Noel appreciates it. He is sure that no one he knows, or no one he still doesn't know, would expect to find him sat on a bus in Paris. A strange city, he thinks, observing it through the window while the bus banked in a curve. No one was someone here. The city doesn't want to know you, and if you’re on sunglasses it will be extremely easy to become invisible, even if it’s just for a couple of hours. That’s good, a couple of hours without having to be Noel Gallagher.

He is on a bus for the second time today. Isn’t it what old people do, take the bus all day long? Old people don’t have nothing better to do, because their families are sick of them and all of their friends are dead. Of course, young people that are sick of their families and friends can enter the club as well. This thought is sad, really sad, and it makes Noel hate himself as much he hates everyone he knows and everyone around him. He shouldn't feel this way, should he? He was not an angsty teenager, he was not about to die of a terrible disease, he was not lost, alone, or victimised. There is no reason to feel this kind of thing, indeed. He has everything he always wanted, and could have everything he longed for… he hasn't got a reason to feel like this. Now there is the guilty above everything, Noel feels like he could melt down on the bus sit and disappear.

Taking a breath, he stands up and, pressing the button to the bus stop, walks towards the door. He mutters a “thank you” to the driver and jump out of the vehicle on the first stop. What a waste of time. Nothing to do tonight, a press conference to do tomorrow, but there’s still a lot of time. Lots of time for him to kill. He needs a drink, maybe he can drink in his hotel room, alone, all night long. Why not?

His humour gets improved considerably on his way to the hotel, anticipating a lonely night of drunkenness. While he is standing outside his room, touching his pockets looking for the keys, he smiles. Almost. He stops before opening the door, thinking of the possibilities of the room being empty. Considering he never had his own bedroom, he spent only quite few nights alone.

"What are you doing here, Liam?" He doesn’t even look at him while he enters the room. He knows Liam is there, rolled-up in bed like a cat. He can’t even spend a night enjoying himself, for fuck's sake.

"I picked up the keys of your room at the reception desk" Liam says, rolling in his back and watching his brother take off his jacket. Noel sighs.

"Yeah, but why are you here? What do you want?" His voice sounds more harsh than he liked, but he can’t pretend he is not a little bit annoyed. He doesn’t want to be with Liam now – not tonight.

Liam sits, with a small frown in his face. His eyes run through Noel’s body, slowly reaching his face, analysing it. Beautiful blue eyes on beautiful blue eyes; their glances meet and Noel see an insinuation of worry on Liam’s expression. God, he was so annoying.

"I’m bored, Noelie."

"Really?" Noel sits in the bed as well, taking Liam off his way. "And?"

Sitting with his legs crossed in front of his brother, Liam inclines himself towards him until his face is dangerously close to Noel’s. His hair is a little bit longer than it should, the tips of his fringe are almost reaching his eyelashes. Noel suddenly gets irritated with that and does an involuntary movement to take Liam’s hair of his eyes. He tries to cover it up running his fingers through his own hair, avoiding Liam’s gaze.

"Take me anywhere", Liam says. It’s not a question, nor a request. It’s an instruction, clear and simple.

"No. Not tonight. I’m tired." Noel rest his back and stretches his legs, just like he could anchor his body there and never move again. A debilitated trying of having control of the situation, of pretending he has any advantage. He should be the one in charge.

"No, I wanna go out", Liam insisted, grabbing Noel’s collar. "Come on, where would you like to take me?"

Noel struggled to swallow with Liam’s fingers so close to his throat. Your exasperation oscillated with the unexplainable urge of pleasing Liam, of doing what he wanted to, just to make him happy.

"Nowhere." Noel tries to express conviction through his voice. "I don’t want to take you anywhere. Why would I?"

"What do you mean with ‘Why would I’?! – an explosion of childish anger burns on Liam’s voice as he twists his pouting face. "Because I want you to do it, and I’m your brother! Because I asked you for it!"

For anyone, that would sound ridiculous. Noel would laugh at his face. But, coming from Liam, that was almost a threat. There was an danger alert suggestion if Noel denied his request, totally null, of course, once there was no chance of Noel not doing it for Liam.

"So let’s go," he said, getting off the bed and pulling Noel by his shirt. They got paralysed for one moment, distant, Liam’s hand loosely holding the tissue that covered Noel’s thorax and the breathing colliding with his brother’s lips. Liam smiled. Conducting his hand to Noel’s throat and sliding down to his jawline, he pulled Noel’s bottom lip using his thumb, kissing it quickly before turning himself to drag his brother out of the room with him.

"I wanna go to the Eiffel Tower! Take me there!" Liam released Noel’s shirt at the moment they stepped off the lobby, studying the facial expression of the eldest one searching for approval for the suggestion. Noel agreed shaking his head. He was feeling tired and empty, but he stopped worrying about it; everything vanished away when he was with Liam. Everything seemed to be more fluid and natural, not necessarily easy, but more intuitive. He didn't need to think a lot, just do what Liam wanted to and everything would be alright, it was the consensus between them. They were better together and terrible separated. There was something magnetic between them. Noel thought about that and laughed to himself, he sounded like a fiancé giving a speech to his wife. He thanked for not saying that out loud.

"Why are you laughing?" Liam asked while they walked out of the hotel. Noel shook his head, still smiling.

"Nevermind."

"Idiot. Let’s go, it’s this way."

They walked fast, Liam was leading, almost in a hurry. They crossed more and and tourists as they got closer to the Eiffel Tower, but no one seemed to recognise them. There was a queue to buy the tickets, but Liam passed through everyone until he reached the box office, smiling to the cashier and paid without dragging attention to himself. He and Noel mixed themselves into the crowd that was walking to the stairs and they started to go up, with a friendly silence between them. The air was humid and chilly, a cold breeze sent shivers through Noel’s spine and blew his hair, tangling it. Liam climbed up the stairs like an excited puppy, while Noel dragged himself behind him, starting to feel dizzy. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept. The blur caused by the city lights shined below them and that sparkle got carved on Noel’s eyelids whenever he blinked.

"Why did you want get this far, after all?" he asked while they reached the top of the stairs to the first section of the tower.

Liam turned himself to stare Noel, walking backwards with the hands on his jacket's pockets. He shrugged.

“I don’t know. You might as well come too. It’s cool up here, innit?''

"Mhm, yeah. D’you wanna stop, or d’you wanna keep going?"

"Keep going," Liam already stepped to the next pair of stairs. "I wanna reach the top." Noel assented and followed Liam, who reduced the rhythm of his walk to walk all the way by his brother’s side. The higher that they climbed, less people shared the space with them. When they reached the top, there were barely people with them, and Liam walked straight to the barrier, leaning forward the most he could. The wind blew his hair, revealing an expression of juvenile delight. Suddenly, the anxiety and worry about high they were made Noel grabbed Liam by his collar and pull him out there.

"Stop," he said, without setting his brother free "Don’t bend over on the barrier like that".

"Why not?" Liam got free from his brother’s arms. “They wouldn’t let you do it if it wasn’t safe. I won’t fall down."

"Don’t." Noel pulled Liam from the barrier once more, maintaining a steady pressure on his arm. "I don’t like it."

"You worry too much," Liam said, setting himself free from Noel’s grip on his forearm and walking on the top, getting just a few meters from the main barrier to prevent Noel to complain. "I just wanna look… It’s a mega view, innit". He turned himself and smiled to Noel, waving to him, but he was received by a harsh expression and a refusal of moving even a nail tip. Liam rolled his eyes and looked at the city from above. A sudden sensation of apprehension took over Noel and, out of the blue, he was so mad at Liam he could push his own brother from that goddamn tower.

Something must have showed up on his expression, because when Liam looked at him, his face became worried.

"Are you ok?" he asked, walking until he was on Noel’s side.

Noel’s anger vanished away as fast as it began in the moment he looked into Liam’s eyes, a little bit taller than him. That was a constant shock for him, that Noel was the older one, but that Liam was the taller, the stronger, better looking and more pleasant… Noel gave a step ahead, letting his head rest on Liam’s shoulder while he sighed.

"Yeah, I am…" he whispered against Liam’s jacket fabric.

He felt Liam’s hand on his back, sliding down behind his back, softly caressing the skin behind his ear with his thumb and holding his short hair between his fingers. Noel closed his eyes. He was exhausted.

"What’s wrong with you, Noelie? Huh?" Liam sounded worried, which wasn't common coming from him. He was the one to be protected; he was the kid, the younger brother. He never had to look after Noel and the change of his brother’s impassive behaviour seemed to alarm him. Noel lifted his head and smirked; he didn’t want Liam to get worried about him. Liam stared at him, clueless and hesitating; he caressed Noel’s cheek with the back of his hand.

"No… Not here…" Noel tried to push off Liam’s hand, but he was already closer, Liam was inclining over him, treading a path of kisses through Noel’s jawline.

"No…" Noel protested once again, pressing his hand against Liam’s chest as a weak trial of stopping him. He was ignored, and Liam leaned his head again, pressing his lips against Noel’s.

Liam frowned, without mattering on hiding the pain in his eyes. Noel hated himself. He hated himself a lot.

"Ok, then," he said, shrugging and walking back to the barrier "Later, if you have luck."

That made Noel feel even worse. Liam should shoot him, beat him, give Noel the same fucking treatment he received from his older brother. Noel was oppressed by the insurance and, ignoring the nervousness, he dragged himself next to the corner to get closer to Liam, just to not be alone.

Looking down the barrier brought a nausea feeling that made Noel’s head spin. His knuckles lost the color while he holded onto the metal of the barrier, closing his eyes and resting his head on Liam’s shoulder as a security measure. Even with his eyes closed, he could guarantee his brother was observing him.

Even though he had no wish of beholding the anxiety on Liam’s face, a force that he judged to be stronger and more powerful than him made him lean towards Liam and, after taking a deep breath that both knew that meant “I love you” in Noel language, kiss Liam’s lips. The youngest made the tenderness of the moment reciprocal, by relaxing his muscles and pulling Noel’s head closer to his, guiding his moves by holding the back of his hair. The kiss got deeper as Noel caressed Liam’s waist under his shirt, provoking the sensation of being on the purest heaven a man ever had the grace to be on. At the deep of his heart, Noel knew that was just a little bit of what Liam deserved for standing him being angsty and cockwhipped in Paris.

Noel got scared as he felt something – that seemed to be Liam’s hand – touching him as soon as he quickly placed his hand as the impulse of holding onto something that wasn’t even there.

"Let’s get out of here," Liam said, breaking the kiss, extending Noel’s arm and conducting him to the center of that section of the tower. "You don’t like it, do you? It’s a pity, man… I thought you would like here."

Noel didn't even have urge to protest when Liam placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. The energy necessary to worry himself was abandoning his body.

"I’m sorry", he whispered, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"It’s alright," Liam slid his hand until reach Noel’s, taking advantage of the lack of strength to argument from his brother. "I just wanted to do something nice, just that…"

A little pout took over Noel’s face, mixed with a funny expression.

"Why are you being so nice? You’re not gonna purpose me, right?"

"Um, would it be too bad if I did?" Liam smiled and pulled Noel closer, caressing his brother’s neck.

"Shut up," Noel mumbled. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, fine."

Noel let Liam conduce him while they went downstairs; he did not care if people could see them holding hands. He just wanted to rest. He felt each second more heavy and lethargic by each step he took, shoring completely on Liam while they crossed the crowd. He could hear Liam talking, muttering tirelessly in a low tone of voice, but without understanding what he was saying. It didn’t matter, the sound of his brother’s voice and the touch of his hand was comforting enough.


End file.
